Explanation
by Barley Mint
Summary: Penjelasan Katniss dibutuhkan untuk kesalahpahaman Peeta. Katniss menginginkan kehangatan dari Peeta kembali, bukan hanya sekedar hiburan ketika dia sedang bermimpi buruk./ "Kau mencintaiku. Nyata atau tidak nyata?" "Nyata."/ Ending of Mockingjay dengan beberapa perubahan di dalamnya./ An Everllark Fanfict/


**Desclaimer**

**The Hunger Games – Suzanne Collins**

**Buku terakhir trilogi The Hunger Games: Mockingjay**

* * *

**The Explanation - ****Barley Mint**

**Warning: Typos, perubahan dan tambahan cerita, OOC, and many more. Italic words are some quotes from the book.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Mengikuti saran dr. Aurelius untuk kembali kekehidupan sehari-hariku seperti biasa sepertinya membawa dampak tersendiri untukku. Sepertinya, _menyusun buku yang berisi rekaman segala hal yang tak dapat kami percayakan sebatas pada ingatan_– seperti yang ku ketahui– ternyata dapat mengalihkan pikiranku. Aku berangsur-angsur membaik. Meskipun menyusun buku tersebut membuatku mengingat segalanya yang telah pernah terjadi dan membutaku merasa sedikit sesak untuk mengingatnya. Tentang ayahku, Prim, ayah Peeta, Finnick, Boggs, Cinna, dan Rue. Tentunya tanpa Snow dan Coin. Karena, sungguh. Aku ingin melupakan kejadian itu. Dimana aku membunuh Coin, dan membiarkan Presiden Snow bertemu ajalnya tanpa campur tanganku. Aku ingin menutup rapat-rapat hal tersebut diingatanku.

Aku, Peeta, dan Haymitch menyibukkan diri kembali. Dengan aktivitas kami masing-masing tentunya. Ratusan orang kembali dan distrik dua belas mulai bernafas lagi.

Setelah itu, ada satu hal yang masih mengganjal dalam pikiranku. Tentang Peeta. Tentang laki-laki berambut pirang yang otaknya sempat dibajak oleh Capitol dengan menggunakan bisa tawon penjejak. Ingatannya kembali. Namun ia seperti membatasi diri dariku. Kami memang kembali bersama. _Ada saat-saat ketika ia memegangi sandaran kursi sampai kilasan-kilasan yang ada dalam benaknya lenyap. Aku bangun sambil menjerit-jerit karena mimpi buruk dengan _mutt_ dan anak-anak yang hilang. Tapi lengan Peeta selalu ada untuk menghiburku._ Namun entah mengapa, aku masih merasa kurang. Dia seperti menahan diri padaku. Aku kerap kali memandang matanya ditengah temaramnya lampu kamar. Tersirat awan kelabu disana dan matanya terlihat sayu.

Aku merasa hampa dengan ini. Apa Peeta masih dalam pengaruh pembajakan? Oh tidak– dia sudah berubah. Dan aku yakin. Hingga suatu malam, aku sudah tidak mampu menahan ini lagi. Aku terbangun– yang sebenarnya aku tidak benar-benar tertidur– dan mengalihkan pandanganku pada Peeta yang sedang terduduk di atas sofa merah maroon di sudut kamarku. Ia sedang menatapku. Datar.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau bermimpi lagi?" Peeta bangkit dan menghampiriku.

"Aku tidak menjerit tadi," aku membenarkan rambutku dan mengambil posisi duduk senyaman mungkin.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi?" Peeta kembali menanyakanku. Hal yang sama selama beberapa malam ini. Terlalu formal jika mengingat apa yang terjadi antara aku dan dia selama ini.

"Katniss, kau baik-baik saja?" Lagi. Dan aku diam.

"Kau kenapa?" Lagi. Mengapa kau hanya bertanya tanpa berusaha menenangkanku, mengelus kepalaku, memelukku atau bahkan menciumku? Uh.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu," aku angkat bicara.

"Apa maksudmu?" Peeta memandangku tidak mengerti.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Aku bertanya sambil menatapnya dalam.

"Katniss. Sungguh aku tidak mengerti. Aku baik-baik saja– kau tahu itu, dan untuk apa bertanya?"

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja. Kau berubah."

"Apa maksud–"

"Aku ingin kau yang dulu!" Aku menyelanya. "Dengar. Kau berubah semenjak kita kembali ke sini. Ke dua belas. Kau memang selalu disini tapi aku merasa hampa. Tidak sehangat setelah kita menyelsaikan Hunger Games pertama." Nafasku memburu dan membuat kepalaku benar-benar sakit karena berteriak.

"Katniss–"

"Kau, membenciku." Aku berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menahan air mata di pelupuk mataku. Aku ini gadis kuat. Aku adalah Mockingjay– dulu saat pemberontakan. Dan aku tidak akan menangis karena seorang pemuda membenciku.

Peeta memandangku dalam diam setelah aku menyelsaikan kalimat terakhirku. Lalu kulihat ia mengatkan tangan kanannya dan beralih ke sisi kiri wajahku. Menyelipkan anakan rambutku ke belakang telinga.

"Dengar. Aku tidak membencimu. Sama sekali tidak." Peeta mengelus bahuku. "Aku tahu ini berat buatmu. Pemulihan setelah apa yang terjadi padamu. Ayahmu, pemberontakan, Prim, ibumu di empat, dan–" Peeta memotong ucapannya

"Dan apa?" Tanyaku.

"Gale di dua. Dia meninggalkanmu. Penjagamu. Malaikatmu, atau entah apa namanya. Aku tidak akan bisa menggantikan dia yang sudah bertahun-tahun denganmu. Sementara aku? Aku bersyukur pada Capitol atas adanya Hunger Games. Itu adalah saat percakapan pertama kita." Peeta merunduk. Meramas jemariku. Dan aku terdiam.

"Sekarang, aku hanya bisa menghiburmu dan mencoba membawamu bangkit. Kau tahu, aku belum pernah melihatmu tersenyum sejak kita kembali kesini. Dan aku akan terus menunggu." Peeta tersenyum lalu hendak bangkit. Dia piker ini sudah selesai?

Peeta salah paham. Dia mengira aku seperti ini karena Gale? Tidak, Peeta. Tidak sama sekali.

"Peeta Mellark, urusan kita belum selesai. Kau butuh penjelasan." Peeta berbalik.

"Aku memang belum bisa memulihkan diriku atas apa yang terjadi. Segala yang kau sebutkan tadi semuanya benar." Peeta membeku. Dan aku memanangnya tajam.

"Kecuali satu– tentang Gale." Aku berdiri. "Dengar. Aku mungkin sudah bertahun-tahun bersama Gale. Aku dan dia– hanya sahabat, saudara, atau apapun semacamnya. Bukan kekasih." Tegasku.

"Kau menciumnya. Berkali-kali." Ucap Peeta datar. Aku menegang. Kata-katanya mengingatkanku pada percakapanku dengannya di tiga belas ketika ia masih terikat dan dalam pengaruh pembajakan otak oleh Capitol. Peeta hendak melangkah lagi. Meninggalkanku.

"Ketika Greasy Sae mengatakan padaku bahwa Gale ada di distrik dua, dengan pekerjaannya yang hebat dan sesekali muncul di televisi, _kukorek-korek perasaannku, berusaha menemukan rasa marah, benci, dan rindu. Namun tidak ada. Yang kurasa hanya lega._" Peeta berhenti melangkah.

"Tapi kau tahu? Apa yang kurasa saat kau memperlakukanku seperti ini? Kau membuatku sakit. Sakit dan aku benci itu. Salah pahammu membuatku benci akan diriku sendiri." Aku merunduk. Sejak kapan aku jadi melankolis seperti ini.

Aku mengerang dalam pikiranku. Malam ini sangat hening. Hanya ada dentingan jam dinding dan hembusan nafasku dan Peeta. Tidak tahukah dia betapa aku begitu menghawatirkannya. Saat _Quarter Quell_, saat ia datang ke distrik tiga belas dengan otak dan pikiran yang dibajak Capitol, saat ia mengajukan diri sebagai pengalih perhatian di blok-blok menuju mansion presiden. Tidak ada sekali pun aku mengabaikan Peeta. Karena saat itu, aku mulai sadar akan sesuatu.

"Aku minta maaf," hanya itu yang kudengar dari Peeta. Kemudian aku merasa tubuhku seperti ditarik kembali ke kasur dan bersandar dilengan kokoh yang melindungiku. Peeta menciumku. Membuatku kembali merasakan hangatnya kedekatan antara aku dan Peeta. Jika selama ini Peeta selalu menghiburku dalam setiap malamku, maka kali ini aku merasakan bibirnya kembali.

Kubuka mataku dan memandang matanya yang terpejam menikmati ciuman kami kali ini. Tanpa kamera. Tanpa sandiwara. Bulu mata dan alis pirangnya selalu terekam dalam ingatanku, begitu pula bagaimana ia menciumku dengan lembut nan hangat namun kuat. Sekuat perasaanku padanya.

_Malam ini, ketika aku merasakannya lagi– rasa lapar yang menguasaiku di pantai dulu– aku tahu ini memang akan terjadi. Bahwa yang kubutuhkan untuk bertahan hidup bukanlah api Gale, yang dikobarkan oleh kemarahan dan kebencian. Aku sendiri punya banyak api. Yang kubutuhkan adalah bunga dandelion pada musim semi. Warna kuning cerah yang berarti kelahiran kembali, bukannya kehancuran. Janji bahwa hidup bisa berlanjut, tak perduli seburuk apapun kamu kehilangan. Bahwa hidup bisa menjadi baik lagi. Dan hanya Peeeta yang bisa memberiku semua itu._

Ciuman Peeta terhenti dan aku merasakan ia memelukku erat dan berbisik,_ "Kau mencintaiku. Nyata atau tidak nyata?"_

_ Kujawab dia, "Nyata."_

"Dan itu selalu," sambungku.

* * *

A/N:

Hola~ saya ini newbie ke archieve Hunger Games. Salam kenal. Dan berbekal ingatan saya tentang buku terakhir trilogi Hunger Games: Mockingjay. Saya mencoba untuk membuat fanfiksi ini. Idenya berasal dari scene terakhir sebelum epilog yang menurut saya terlalu cepat dan butuh sedikit bumbu romance level atas biar lebih greget untuk orang-orang labil romance macam saya. Haha. Enjoy it, please. Dan buat para senior serta rekan-rekan sekalian, mohon kritikan serta masukannya. I don't need flame, karena kalau memang ada yang kurang lebih baik di omongkan baik-baik bukan?

Oiya, saya minta maaf kalau fanfiksi saya memuat OOC yang sangat parah, terutama Katniss. Saya sangat susah membuat karakter Katniss sesuai dengan milik madam Collins. Jadi saya buat apa adanya, sesuai dengan keinginan saya, kan ceritanya ide saya. Emang sih, tokohnya milik Suzanne Collins *smirk. hahaha.

Sign,

Barley Mint.


End file.
